This invention relates generally to sensors and sensor modules.
In a variety of applications, pressure sensor or modules are utilized as part of or in conjunction with multipurpose devices. In those applications, replacement of a pressure sensor module typically requires re-calibration of the pressure sensor in conjunction with the multipurpose device. That is, the pressure sensors have to be calibrated along with the actual portion of the device that utilizes the pressure sensor output, rendering the pressure sensors and the device a matched set. Thus, servicing a sensor or the actual portion of the device that utilizes the sensor requires replacement or re-calibration in the field.
In the applications where pressure sensor or modules are utilized as part of or in conjunction with multipurpose devices, the sensors are connected to the multipurpose device by means of external cables and conduits. Such a connection presents reliability challenges.
There is a need for sensor modules that are field replaceable.
There is also a need for sensors that couple to the device in a more robust manner.